Mona the Turning
by Mister Dim
Summary: In a Halloween night,Mona Parker go alone until a ruined mansion and there,she meet her fate...


**Mona, the Turning**

Was Halloween night. The full moon was shinning on the sky, floodlighting the pumpkins that had sprung on the backyard of the old mansion. And searching on the place was Mona Parker, now a pretty nymphet 12 years old, with little tits, a rounded butt and shaped legs. With her usual vampire disguise, a brim bag and a flashlight, she had only her pet Fang like company. And while she does her search, Mona remembers again the facts and rumors about that place.

At silent theater age, the maximum symbols of the female sex-appeal were the vamps. In a puritan society, they play attractive, mysterious and seductive women, with might sexual hint. Your characters not always were criminals, but many times were evil and cruel. The men love them. The moralists hate them. The kind had many famous names, like Theda Bara, Pola Negri, Myrna Loy…and Giselle Von of French and Dutch emigrants; she had a big fan-club. Young, gifted, gorgeous, with great charisma, seem that would had a long career but so, she was defeated no by a moralist league, but an unexpected enemy: the sound on the theater.

The beginning of the talk theater in 1927 destroyed many careers, because many actors and actress cannot like work on the new movies, because were stammering, mutes, with intense foreign accent or any other similar problem. Giselle had a voice "shrill like a daw been strangled" like said to her an arrogant and insensate director, enthusiastic adept of the new technology, and with zero tolerance with who no adapt with it. Without other choice, Giselle get out of her mansion in Hollywood, backing to her hometown, Darkwood the same where Mona Parker will born, several decades later. But she not found the peace that was searching because the problems of the new age reach her there too.

Soon, the people forget her, charmed by the new talk theater's stars. Beside this, the "Virtue League´s" members (a moralist association) always insult her, always that she gone to public places. Because this, the Gisele´s lifestyle become more and more confined, Hans Muller(her Germany driver) and Jade Lynn(her Chinese maid) like her sole companies. So, happens other important happening: the economics' crises of 1929 because of the crash of the New York´s stock exchange .Giselle was one the few people that weren´t affected because hadn´t put her fortune on the stock market, keeping her money on the mansion(In a strongbox) and know like spend it with careful. Good and kind, create a charity association to help the unemployed people with food, blankets and clothes. But soon the enemies began tease with it too. Spread rumors that Giselle call men to her home to orgies, or to change them in sex slaves. Say until that she involve herself with black magic, to obtain by supernatural ways the pretty voice that the Nature had denied to her. Then, on the Halloween ´s night of 1931, kids that gone to visit her found the mansion´s doors open and the lights switch, but nobody on the place, not cars at garage neither. Searches made by police shown even more mysteries: several clothes and shoes had disappeared. The strongbox was empty, without none money or jewels, but haven´t any crack´s track. The rumors back again, worst that never. One version said that Giselle had been murdered with drubs by Hans and Jade that had stolen her. The second that one of the sex slaves had kill her with cuts. The third that Giselle, very depressed, had hanged herself. And by last, the scariest was that the Giselle´s experiments with black magic had fail, causing her death. The point in common in all versions was that her driver and her maid had buried the Giselle´s body in somewhere of the backyard, because the Darkwood´s priest on those days - a very puritan and intolerant man – had denied consent to Giselle go rest on the city´s graveyard. But several facts no fitting: a considerable money made been made to the Giselle´s charity institution, on October 30(that keep it working by more two years).Nobody believe that Hans and Jade could had kill Giselle, because both had profound loyalty by hers boss. Beside this, what kinds of burglar or killer worry himself in spread candies by mansion? In accordance with a calculus made on those days, value 280 dollars lot of money at Depression. On the current days, the rumors are that the Giselle´s ghost back to visit her old home, at Halloween´s night.

Mona wants know if really some corpse had been buried on the backyard. If Giselle had commit suicide would not be possible punish someone. However, if she had been murdered, the guilty with surely was dead a long time ago. Sprite this, Mona wanna discovery the answer. The girl moans and looks on the outskirts. The Voosel mansion had a weird look, because of the creepers that up by wall, covering it almost all. Windows broken or falls complete the scene. And have also that large pumpkin camp, that spring up on the flower beds, scattering by almost all the backyard. Many people go catch by those pumpkins on the days before of the Halloween. At last during the day, because nobody dare goes there at night. Nobody except, Mona Parker. Fang was twenty foots away, maybe searching by some mouse. Charley and Lily couldn´t follow her at that occasion. Mona look the old apple tree, fallen on the ground. The fact had happen some hours ago, scaring a kid´s bunch that was catching pumpkins, doing all run in panic. With the flashlight she light up the hole and see something outing of the ground on the bottom. Getting out of the bag a garden´s shovel, Mona dig find a human skull. With a shiver, she continues and ten minutes later, was looking to the skeleton´s top. Would be of Giselle? Maybe, but a detail no was checking. The head had been cut by some blade and it wasn´t in accordance of any of the rumors! On this moment, her vampire sense tingles. Fang meow and get out, going to the mansion´s backdoor fall on the inner floor. "What happens with you your cat…?" So, she listen a soft noise and turning see a woman, three foots and eight inches tall, with blonde hair in a ponytail with a red dress with slits on both side and a silver belt at waist ,holding a golden fan with a cherry tree branch with tree blue birds in it. The outfit make Mona think in Mai Shiranui. "What are you doing here, my child?" – ask the mysterious woman. The Mona´s vampire sense still working, but charmed by those beauty, she no run and talk about why she had gone until there. "I understand. And seem also that isn´t the first time that you involve yourself with weird things!" At easy, Mona out of the hole and talk about her adventures together with Charley and Lily with weird things in Darkwood."And why your friends aren´t together with here, together with you tonight? "I think that you can say that we are having a lot bad luck! Charley tried doing a skate´s extreme maneuver and falling. Now, he are on the hospital, with his right leg broken and also a critical dislocating on the left arm. Lily also is at bed, with a terrible flu." "And after all you came here, alone! So many passions by supernatural since so early age! I like this! I think that you deserve receive a reward!" "What do you…?" The words gone of the Mona´s mouth when she sees the woman´s blue eyes became red. At same moment, she feel her body became heavy, as see have with a lead´s coat. Some magic? Cannot be, or her talent to break spells had solved the problem .No, those thing was something different, but supernatural, no doubt. So, the woman removes the Mona´s fake fangs,the wig and throws away. Next, put the hands on the girl armpits, lifting her like she would be a feathers pillow. Only when she is with the face at same high that the woman´s face is that Mona identify her: was Giselle Von Voosel! No doubt about it. The hair´s color had changed (Dyed?) like the eyes (Contact lenses?) But it no elucidate as the colors had changed from blue to red in an instant! Beside this, the voice wasn´t shrill, but pretty and sweet-sounding. However, the weirdest was the face. Exactly the same that in a photo taken in 1925, on the peak of the Giselle´s fame. Two years before appear the new tech that will destroy her career. "How she can have the same look that almost 80 years ago?" The question that Mona do to herself is answered when Giselle smile, showing long and sharp canines. "I´m fucked!" – say the girl to herself, while Giselle crock her neck and sank the teeth in it."Virgin blood is always great, but so rare to find on the current days! And the blood that girl is so delicious! For a long time, I haven´t drunk nothing so tasty like that! " The full moon, shining on the sky like a big eye, is the last thing that Mona Parker sees … Before die, in the middle of the pumpkin camp.

By sometime, the forgiveness. Next, the sensation of floating in a dark place. Weirdly, she no feels any fear. So, she listen a voice saying:"C'mon! Drink! You need!" She fell something cold dampening the tongue. Something delicious, like a milk-shake of a flavor unknow until that moment."This cannot be a dream, because in a dream, isn´t possible feel the flavor of anything! I need wake-up!" Mona opens her eyes. She even was on the Giselle´s arms, her own arms and legs hanging, like a puppet. Her face was near of the Giselle´s neck, where a trickling from a cut. The smells full her nostrils. On this moment, Mona understands that he liquid that she was drinking until some moments ago was the Giselle´s blood! And that she wants more! The lolita´s canines grow-up. She hugs and bites Giselle, at same time what wrap the woman´s hips with the legs. The sole reaction of the vamp is hug Mona again and says:"Drink, my darling! Drink to complete your turning!" Mona obeys with satisfaction, feeling an intense pleasure with each blood´s gulp that went down by throat. The pleasure became more and more intense, until reach an amazing peak. Then, Mona move away her lips of the Giselle´s neck and jump to the ground. Somebit dizzy, she look to Giselle and ask:"What we do now?""We talk!" –answer the woman.

By one hour, Giselle talk with her "baby", informing about her new powers and weakness, the things that she can, cannot or shouldn´t do. And also do some amazing news. Like that Hans and Jade still serving her because feeding themselves with vampire blood(Her own)still with the same look that both had in 1931(Hans 42,and Jade,25).The other was that Giselle had two Internet sites: one about theater history and other esoteric, about magic and supernatural topics. After finish, Giselle asks:"Do you wanna know about more something?" "Yes. You involve yourself with the supernatural. Won a pretty voice that you enjoyed, but your career is over!" Giselle laugh ""Well my child, do you really believe that it happens, only because my name no appears again at newspapers or magazines? I changed several times my identity, since 1931.I worked on the cinema, theater and TV, in styles that go from the comedy to porn. This because I am an actress and I always will! Play does part of my life. Or of my no-life, like you choose." "Right. Now, a last question: who is that skeleton?" "Abigail Ironlock, the Virtue League president. The moralist gang that turn my life in a real hell, after that I back to Darkwood. A repressed, that blamed the vamps by all evil things on the world. In fact, if she would can, she would put over my shoulders the blame by Great Depression! At most of the times, she paid or persuades others people to spy me. However in October 30 of 1931 she decided do the work herself. She saw what I had become and take several photos drinking the blood of some people that had gone until my house to talk with me. When are getting out, did a noise and we captured her. I tried talk to her that never had kill nobody and that not will create new vampires, but she no wanted hear me. Said that will bring all cities until my home, to drive a stake on my heat, cut my head off and burn my body, besides hang Jade and Hans. I understand that was waste of time try persuade those fanatic and I drunk all her blood. To someone so bitter, until that the taste was nice. Next, Hans lifted her head, while Jade cut her head of the knife used to prune trees, burying the body on the garden, under of the apple tree. I understand my mistake only later. On those days, Darkwood had somebit more that 43 thousand people, less of the half that has today. And sprite of Abigail no talk to nobody that would go to my home, John Nelson (Our sheriff) wasn´t no fools and soon or later, would suspect of me. Then I decided get out of the city, leaving a last gift for the city´s children. I hope that they had appreciated!""They appreciated! I read several news about this, at city´s library!" "Thanks by say those news to me. And also by go to here. I don´t say that only because of the wonderful flavor of you blood, but because of the research that you did about me, and also of the cause that motivated you to do all. I'm very happy by now that sprite all those time, the people here even remember me!"Then, Giselle send to Mona calling cards of her sites. Next get up, point to the rusted mansion´s gates, Giselle say:"Now, my dark child, you should find your own path and follow it! Maybe someday, you find me again." Giselle move away and change herself in a misty column that spin around and disappear on the air. "Wow! – say Mona – I wanna do it someday!"By few minutes, Mona stay sitting. Next, back to the place where the skeleton was, exhume it in an amazing speed, bring the bones to the doorstep of the mansion´s backdoor and pulverize all with a stone that she had found on the garden."And this way, the old Abigail is gone!" – She says to herself while a sudden gale disperses the dust by everywhere. Was necessary only more one little thing to do, before out of the Voosel mansion.

Fang was hidden under the staircase. Apprensive, he out of the place when listens a familiar voice saying:"You´re here, runaway cat!" He was lifted from the floor, and meow in pain, when feel the bite on the neck…

Sometime later, Mona and her pet out of the mansion,with her wit and plastic fangs at bag,but showing her **real** fangs without any walk by streets, where kids by everywhere, in couples or little groups. Some few were alone, and among them someone familiar to the nymphet. Put with a green emerald dress, with a little V neckline, and long sleeves, a big golden belt and ribbon of the same color on the conic hat. A big honey bags a hand."Angela Smith! I`m impressed with your fancy dress! This is awesome!" "Yeah! My dress was made with Chinese silk and the bag is a real Louis Vulton!" "Really? To me, the most surprising that do this fancy dress so suitable to you, is because show to everyone your real inner nature!" Angry, Angela says:"Your poor and weird girl!Your look a a little better,without that ugly , I´d like say something nice about your ridiculous outfit, that you use since that you was a little girl!Is so oud-fashioned!" "You´re wrong! Now, this outfit is more suitable that never!" "And why…" The Angela´s voice is gone when she sees the Mona´s eyes became red. Have dominating her prey, Mona says: "Follow me!" They were on side of a little square. Mona goes to the center, with Angela on back, walking like a zombie. Mona stop behind an equestrian statue, Mona do a gesture calling the classmate. After have surely that nobody are near, Mona grab the Angela´s butt, pulling her to nearest and next,bite the girl´s neck("Angela Smith! Is so good that you are been my first victim! Hummm…you warm blood is so sweet and delicious!")

After sometime, Mona get out the canines of the Angela´s neck but, when she moves her body, feels the foot touching something. Looking to down, see Fang on the Angela´s ankle, obviously drinking the girl´s blood. "FANG! STOP!" The cat obeys and says:"Please Mona! I still thirsty!""FANG! YOU´RE TALKING!" – say the girl, going grab and whirl around cheerful, while Angela slip by the statue´s base until fall sit on the ground, with the head inclined to the right and the eyes stare on amazement . "But I always talk!" "Cat idiom, maybe. But to me, were only senseless sounds!""Well, I guess that now you can understand the cat´s idiom!""Maybe. Giselle warned me about that possibility.""Who is Giselle?""The vampire woman that bitten me. I will tell the details to you later. Now, we have a lot of things to do!""But, and Angela?""Thanks by remember me, Fang!"Mona knells down, and licks the Angela´s neck. The holes heal and disappear."Does the same thing, to vanish with bite Fang?"Next, Mona hold the Angela´s chin, doing the girl look to her and say:"Listen me. When I touch your nose, you will sleep and begin a count from 1 to arrive on 50, you will wake up, thinking that stopped here to rest. No will remember that saw me or told with me. Do you understand, Angela? "Yes Mona." –answer the girl with a voice without any emotion, like a robot. Mona touches the Angela´s nose with the point finger. The girl closes the eyes and her head down, like she would be taking a nap."Follow me, Fang!"Mona run go to a near cypress and with a jump, disappear among the foliage, thirty foots of the ground. The pet look to the tree, focus and surprized see spring up **real** batwings from his body a little ahead of the plastic he look a little to the new wings,flap and fly,landing over the branch where Mona amazed, he ask:"**W-what** I could do it, Mona?" "Now,we have new and amazing skills, Fang! But let´s talk about that really matter. I no allowed that you drink more of the Angela´s blood by same cause that I also no dry those snobbish girl either: kill someone here in Darkwood in something that we shouldn´t do because when we do it, I will get out of the city, and I´m not ready do it yet!""Okay. Now, why do you bite me?""You´re my beloved pet, Fang. I have you since that you were only a tiny fur ball. I wanna you on my side **forever**!""Do you will the same thing with Charley and Lily?" The sadness down over the Mona´s face like a shadow, and the pet understand that he did a big foolish."No, Fang. Be a vampire always was **my** big dream, no **their** dream. I will allow that them follow their own lives, and forget me with the time."Mona stop and moan: "Do it, is the better way that I can imagine to show how I value our **friendship**…and the **love** that I feel by them."A light noise calls the attention of both. Looking to down, them see Angela stand up and walk to out of the square."Forget her, Fang. We have things more important to do, like begin my flock!""Flock? Now do you will raise cows or sheeps?"With a giggle, Mona says:"Isn´t nothing this! Is a great Giselle´s idea. Works in cities of any size, but is better in no-so-big places, like Darkwood. Vampires cannot enter in a place, without had been invited before. But after that it happens by first time, them can back how many times he or she want!" "Well, today is the Halloween night .The people open the door of their houses to any kid! I will use it to benefit myself.""When that I find someone that please me, I will ask to go to the bathroom. There, I will use my hypnotic power obtain information about the house´s residents, doing a people´s group. Later, always that I want, we back to a night snack .Always drinking only some blood, but never to kill or send someone to the hospital. Next, we will give a time enough to the people those group recover of the blood´s loss, going to the next group. I think that eight groups, with six people in each one will the enough to satisfy our thirst by years, without call any undesirable attention! "Seem a good idea, but will you do to no confuse yourself? Seem a lot of people!""I think that I will need ask to mom to buy a diary to me.""And how do you guess that your parents will react when then know about…" "No worry, Giselle taught me the perfect solution to this! Now, let´s go!" -say Mona,while keep the Fang´s fake wings at last on that night,nobody would suspect that the batwings of her pet are jump of the tree and soon,are on streets, walking among the others children."Then look like appetizing!" – say Fangs."I agree. We bite some them too! But you should remember that we should drink only somebit here, other there! And more, when **I **stop drink, **you** do the same thing, or will be punished!"

Three hours, many houses, necks and ankles later, Mona and Fang back to home with her bag almost blasting of candies and delicacies. Find her parents awake, waiting by her and no somebit happy with this."Look to the clock, Mona Parker! – Say the mom, very upset – Are 1:47 AM! Going to bed so late, you no will have a good sleep to go to school! Downing the head, Mona say:""Sorry by overdue, mom. Please, allow me some apple juice to you and daddy, before all goes sleep." Seeing that the wife still annoyed, mister Parker says:"C´mom my dear! Mona is sorry!" "Okay. But that it no happens again!" Mona shakes the head and goes to the kitchen. Whisper to Fang:"Watch!" Next, with the teeth, cut her wrist, drop some of her own blood on the juice, mix with the finger and hand to the parents. Had drunk vampire blood without had been bitten before, the Parkers become minions of her daughter. From this moment, they will obey all Mona´s wits and orders, without never hesitate or do any questions. The first thing that Mona wanted was to put blackest on her bed to none sunray enters under, where she and Fang will goes sleep.

On the day after, Mona no go to school. On November 2, also not. But miss Parker goes deliver a big package of candies and delicacies to Lily Duncan, while the Mona´s dad goes visit Charley Bones, with other package of the same kind. Belinda, the Mona´s babysitter is called by Parkers and also drinks an apple´s juice with blood, becoming the third Mona´s minion. Next, to finish at once with her childish fantasy that Belinda was a robot, Mona enjoys drinking her blood, under the obliging parent´s look. At night of November 3, the Emergency service goes to the Parker´s home to answer a terrible accident: in accordance with the Parkers, Mona had stumbled at staircase and fall, broking her neck. On the morgue, the coroner confirms all, giving the death certificate. The tragedy affects the Saint Faith´s Elementary. Everybody goes to the wake, marked only by solicitation of miss Parker to that the coffin´s lid would be closed before of the dawn. Some people guess that thing weird, but nobody had nerve to ask something to the Parkers. Charley Bones insist in goes too, in a wheelchair. Lily Duncan also goes, with a sirurgical mask. The mayor Rosembaun do a moving speech that makes many people to cry.

Of course that all had been only a Mona´s plan to out of the spotlight, before that her nightly habits and her enduring youth call attention. The "flock system" gives some work to be done, but because this, nobody in Darkwood suspect that your bellowed city now have a lolivamp among their inhabitants. Inside of the home, the things changed a lot to Mona. Now, she and Fang sleep on the basement, inside a cedar´s trunk, made by order in other city, and that have two bolts on the inner side, put by mister Parker. Mona still studying, but under a fake name and by internet, with a notebook with wireless connection. After do her homework, she explore the cyberspace by hours, or see cable TV. Meanwhile, the main role of the Parkers and Blind is supply Mona with information about any weird things that happens in Darkwood, besides buy anything that the girl want. (At last, she rules!) Mona feels that someday, need will get out of her hometown. By irony, Von Kreepsula is the sole people that know about the Mona´s turn. Robin is other worry´s source. The boy is becoming more and more aggressive. Mona thinks that he uses his control bird´s skill to really hurt someone. The Mona´s worst fear is that a battle against one they compel her to out of Darkwood. But she don´t like think about it, sprite been doing plans. From time to time, she change e-mails with Giselle about this topic, asking for advices, suggestions, or only talk.

One year after on the Halloween, she goes to streets by first time with new look: hair in two little curs, with pink ribbons. Mini-blouse and cape, with hood and mini-skirt, all in red. White stirrup socks with pink edges. Mini-black boots. To complete, she use red contact lenses and show her fangs all the time. To everyone that ask "What disguise is that?" -she answered:"Li´l Red vampire!" Some formers classmates that go past to ten foots away no recognized her. This sorrow her, but Mona accepted the fact, because she know that this way, is the better for all. However, more that never, the Halloween become her favorite day. At last, is when the streets are crowed of childrens. The occasion when she and Fang can drink virginal blood until satisfy their thirst…


End file.
